(Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract) This is a request for funding by the State of Oregon's Mental Health and Developmental Disability Services Division, for $100,000 per year for 3 years ($300,000), from the National Institute of Mental Health. The intent of this request is to improve data collection, reporting, and research capability at the State and local levels through incorporation and implementation of standards that have been developed by NIMH and the States through the MHSIP. Oregon's largest county, Multnomah, will be the pilot site for information system change toward MHSIP standards. A major service system enhancement in crisis and acute care services allows the State and county to redefine the service taxonomy, further automate service reporting, and capture a greater range of data in a form compatible with reporting needs of Federal, State, and local mental health organizations. The resulting data system will enable accurate, quick reporting of comparable data to providers and to county, State, and Federal administrators. The pilot system will support the Inventory of Mental Health Organizations Survey, the Mental Health Statistical Improvement Project, and better informed county and State management and will support statewide implementation of the improved management information system.